Chapter 12
Chapter 12 is a twelfth chapter of xxxHOLiC. Summary Plot Yuuko pulls out a small cloth and tells Watanuki to fold it in half twice. When this is done, Yuuko says an incantation and the folded cloth turns into a butterfly and flies into the sky. Yuuko the tells Watanuki that they must follow the butterfly in order to find the fortune teller. Suddenly, the butterfly stops flying and falls down into Yuuko's hand and turns back into a cloth. Yuuko looks at the house that the butterfly stopped in front of and tells Watanuki that this is the house. Before they even walk up to the house, the door opens and a short, older woman steps out, greeting Yuuko. The woman then goes over to Watanuki and says hello to Mokona. Watanuki is surprised that she can see Mokona and when he asks her about it, the woman just looks at him sympathetically and tells him that she admires him for living alone at his age. Watanuki is shocked and Yuuko tells him that the woman is a true diviner. Watanuki, Yuuko and the old woman are sitting around a table. The woman asks Watanuki for his name so she can know what to call him. Once he gives it to her, she brings out a sand tray. The sand tray is a large, shallow bowl of sand. There is a needle above the bowl and on opposite sides of the bowl, there are two small, flat metalic handles where you can lay your hand. The divinator tells Watanuki that the sand tray is a tool that she uses to predict the future. The divinator tells Watanuki to put his hand on the metalic handle and she puts her own hand on the other handle. Suddenly, the needle starts moving and slowly draws a picture in the sand. The divinator tells Watanuki that his parents now rest in peace. She says that they died in a car accident, but they are now at peace and that they are very proud of Watanuki and what he has become. Watanuki says that he is glad that his parents are happy and a minute later, he sees that the needle has drawn a butterfly in the sand. The divinator tells Watanuki that the butterly symbolizes a journey of change. She tells Watanuki that he is changing mentally. She then says that Watanuki has a crush on a girl but she won't tell him the outcome. She also tells him that he will have a male friend whom he will fight with many times but their relationship will always be deep. The divination session then ends and with a payment, the old fortune teller tells Watanuki to make them some food to go with the wine Yuuko brought. When Watanuki dissapears into the kitchen, the woman says that the butterfly is the same symbol as Yuuko's signature and that means the reason for Watanuki's change is Yuuko herself. Yuuko then asks the fortune teller how the weather will be that night and unlike the young divinator, the woman says that it will rain. When Watanuki comes back with the snack, he looks out the open door and sees that it is pouring rain outside. Characters *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yuuko Ichihara *Mokona Modoki (Larg) *Old Fortune Teller Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Content Category:Media Category:Volume 2